smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clark Kent
Clark Kent (aka Superman) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Clark's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around him tend to change. Powers and Abilities Clark has all the abilities of a normal Kryptonian under a yellow sun, and he has also become skilled in hand-to-hand combat and in journalism. His leadership skills also steadily come into play throughout any series he's in. Weaknesses Clark is vulnerable to various types of Kryptonite and magic. Green Kryptonite can literally kill Clark. Red Kryptonite takes away Clark's inhibitions, Black Kryptonite separates Clark into two people, Silver Kryptonite makes Clark horribly paranoid, Blue Kryptonite takes away Clark's powers, and Gold Kryptonite takes Clark's powers away for good. Clark is also powerless under the rays of red sunlight. History Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Crusade At the Kawatche Caves, Clark met up with Virgil Swann and Bridgette Crosby and thanks them for the Black Kryptonite. He also learns that Virgil Swann and Bridgette are actually Jor-El and Lara, and they'd sent Clark to Earth to be a hero, not a conqueror. Clark then introduced Dr. Swann and Bridgette to Jonathan and Martha, giving them some alone time. Clark then came back when he heard that Dr. Swann needed help and learned about the Stones of Power. Transference When Bridgette and Martha quickly switch places, Clark immediately recognizes the switch as Bridgette was emotional over the most mundane moments of the day. He played along, but Bridgette quickly figured it out. He then gets Martha back for the switch and waits in the loft to have a talk with Bridgette. Learning how Lara's family was part of the farming guild.as well as learning about such things like Tamaranians and Thanagarians. He also learns about the Gordanians. Afterwards, Clark told Bridgette that she and Dr. Swann would always be welcomed here. Sacred Clark is later asked by Dr. Swann to get the Stone of Air. Clark agrees and also asks if Dr. Swann misses his ability to walk, which Dr. Swann admits that he did. Clark then brought Dr. Swann to the Farm to explain to the Kents. Clark then went to Swann's plane to head off, and find the Stone, asking his dad to go easy on Dr. Swann. He returns with the Stone and talks to Dr. Swann about Lara and how they had trouble having a child, making it harder to send him away. Clark then invited Dr. Swann to dinner and said farewell to him after he left. Commencement The day he graduated from high school, Dr. Swann and Bridgette arrived to witness it. Immediately after Clark accepted his diploma, the coming of another meteor shower was announced. Clark once again sought guidance from his Kryptonian birth parents and Dr. Swann told him that he must reunite the Stones of Power immediately. As the meteors began to bombard Smallville, Clark managed to find the other two Stones of Power and reunited them to form the Crystal of Knowledge. After grabbing the crystal, he was teleported to the Arctic Circle where he threw the crystal into a blanket of snow and created the Fortress of Solitude. Arrival Clark entered the Fortress of Solitude, where Jor-El told him that he had to stay and prepare to save Earth from a great evil from Krypton. He began his training, but unbeknownst to him, Chloe was also transported to the Arctic with him. Unable to withstand the sub-zero temperatures, she collapsed inside the Fortress. Clark interrupted his training and Jor-El initially forbade him to leave, but relented after Dr. Swann and Bridgette supported Clark. However, Clark was warned that he must return to the Fortress before sunset or there would be dire consequences. Clark took Chloe to a hospital in Smallville. There, she admitted that she discovered his powers months ago and Clark told her that he was, in fact, from another planet. Clark and Dr. Swann banished the Disciples of Zod to the Phantom Zone. When Lana was injured, he chose to take her to the hospital and did not return to the Fortress. Jor-El took Clark's powers, making him powerless. Hidden Days later, Clark was shot by Gabriel Duncan, who hatched a plan to redirect a nuclear missile to hit Smallville and kill all metahumans. Clark died, but Virgil Swann resurrected him with his powers restored. However, Jor-El warned Clark that life-force of someone he loves will have to be traded for his own. Clark protested, saying he would rather die himself, but Jor-El informed him that Clark had already made the choice when he disobeyed him. Bitterly disappointed and apprehensive about Jor-El's prediction, Clark returned to Smallville, dismantled the missile in space, and saved the town. Solitude When Fine infected Martha with a Kryptonian disease, Clark learned that Fine was actually the Brain InterActive Construct, a Kryptonian artificial intelligence that had, in fact, manufactured the silver kryptonite and was using Clark in a plot to release General Zod from the Phantom Zone. Christmas Clark invited Dr. Swann and Bridgette over to the farm for Christmas, which Dr. Swann and Bridgette accepted. He then picked Dr. Swann and Bridgette up at the airport and met his younger sister, Patricia Swann. After arriving at the farm and introducing his parents and Chloe to Patricia, they all spent the evening talking, including Martha talking about the pea story. Clark then had a heart to heart with Dr. Swann and Bridgette before heading to bed. The next morning, he was rudely awoken by Patricia. Downstairs, Clark gave Patricia a picture frame, a graduation picture to Dr. Swann and Bridgette, and a picture of Chloe, Clark and Pete from middle school to Chloe, as well as receiving a book about King Arthur from Chloe and a pendant of Jor-El and Lara from Dr. Swann and Bridgette. When Dr. Swann, Bridgette, and Patricia left at the end of the day, Clark said he hoped to see them soon. Reckoning Clark showed Lana the Fortress of Solitude, told her of his true origins, and proposed to her, which she later accepted. At Jonathan's election victory party, Lana was summoned away to the Luthor Mansion by Lex, who drunkenly asked about Clark's secret, and Jonathan was summoned away by Lionel. While driving back, Lana was chased by Lex and she was killed when a school bus collided with her car. Clark arrived too late to save her and having stopped at the accident site to comfort Clark, Jonathan never arrived to meet Lionel. Devastated, Clark tearfully begged Jor-El to bring Lana back to life and Jor-El sent him back in time to the moment before he told her everything. Instead, Clark was forced to lie about why he invited her over. However, Lana saw through his excuse and told him that she wanted a break from their relationship. The second time, Clark was able to prevent the accident and save Lana, but Jonathan successfully made it to his meeting with Lionel. When Clark and Martha returned home, they saw Jonathan wandering around the farm. Having just beaten up Lionel, Jonathan collapsed to the ground and died in Clark's arms. Clark confessed to Martha that Jonathan died because he tried to prevent Lana's death. Vengeance Later, Clark told his mother that he "sort-of dropped out" of college to help with the farm. He also befriended a mysterious vigilante in Metropolis, Andrea Rojas. Andrea helped Clark find a thief who stole his father's watch from his mother and his experience with her helped Clark cope with his father's passing. Vessel When Lex was kidnapped by Brainiac and given Kryptonian powers, Jor-El explained to Clark that Zod was responsible for Krypton's destruction and that his mind and spirit required a host body to inhabit on Earth. In order to prevent Zod's release, Clark must destroy Zod's chosen vessel: Lex. He was given a Kryptonian dagger to do so. Clark refused after coaxing from Dr. Swann and Bridgette, and Clark tried to reach Lex, however, Brainiac simply used the tossed away dagger to stab himself, sending Zod into Lex. After being tossed aside by Zod, Clark went to get Chloe, to say she might never see him again, Chloe gave him a passionate kiss. Clark confronted Zod in Lex's body, but he was overpowered and thrown into the Phantom Zone. Zod While in the Phantom Zone, Clark found himself powerless and surrounded by deadly beings imprisoned by Jor-El. He met Raya, a Kryptonian who was one of Jor-El's assistants. Raya helped Clark escape just in time to save Martha and Lionel. Clark confronted General Zod and, after a brutal fight, used the Crystal of El to separate Zod from Lex and send him back to the Phantom Zone. With Bridgette and Dr. Swann's help, Clark revealed his secret to Lex and renewed their friendship, also revealing his secret to Lana and becoming engaged to her. Reunion Clark went with Lana to Lex's Excelsior reunion as Lex's guest. When he arrived and met up with Oliver and Lois, he also revealed that Krypto and snuck to the reunion with him. He then sent Krypto home. During the reunion, Clark remarked on how he thought the school would seem a bit creepier than it was as well as the fact that it seemed more like a college. After some of Oliver's friends from Excelsior arrived, one of them was nearly killed by a falling statue before Clark saved him. Clark then stated regret at Chloe retiring the Wall of Weird considering that the statue had fallen, despite it being part of the building. Later, after the friend was killed by a scalpel, Clark was with the others, including Chloe, when Oliver's other friend was killed in an explosion as Clark tried to warn him not to start his car. At the mansion, Clark confronted Oliver and Lex over what was going on. Taking note of Krypto's oddly aggressive behavior. Clark then realizes that Krypto can tell someone's hear when a generator drops on him, but he catches it. He then stops a pitchfork from stabbing Lex, again asking who's here. However, once Krypto returns to normal, Clark again asks Lex and Oliver about what's going on. After hearing about Duncan Allenmeyer, Clark realizes that he's the only one with a real motive, despite being dead. He then decides to check around the area as Krypto joins him. During his patrol, he gets a call from Lionel revealing he kept Duncan alive and tried to get him out of his vegetative state with Kryptonite, leading Clark to an abandoned hospital. There, Clark takes Krypto's note and slams through a fake wall to find Duncan hooked up to machinery. Clark tries to appeal to Duncan as he mentally attacks Lex. Once Lex apologizes, Clark manages to get through to Duncan. However, once Duncan stops his attack, he wills himself to die. Clark then attends Duncan's funeral to support Lex and Oliver, inviting them to a dinner being prepared by Martha. Justice Clark met Bart Allen again, but when Bart was captured by Victoria, he learned that Oliver and Lex had assembled a team of superhumans to stop Victoria's Level 33.1 activities. Clark went to save Bart, but he was incapacitated by kryptonite. The Green Arrow rescued him and Clark joined the other heroes in their effort to blow up the facility. Oliver asked Clark to join the team, but Clark told him he was obligated to capture the Zoner first. Phantom The day that Clark's mother moved to Washington, Clark met up with everyone and the Martian Manhunter who explained that they were hunting the last phantom and tracked him to Reeves dam with Victoria there as well. When Clark arrived at the dam to stop them, the two were confronted by the last phantom, who recognize Clark and took some of his DNA to perfect himself. The phantom took Clark's form and then threw Clark out of the Reeves Dam, destroying the place. Bizarro Bizarro wanted to kill Clark and live his life since he obtained all of Clark's memories and started to become stronger by absorbing kryptonite. With Dr. Swann, Bridgette, Chloe, and the Martian Manhunter's help, Clark was able to defeat Bizarro by punching him towards the Sun out of the Reeve's Dam after discovering that the sun was his greatest weakness. Kara Investigating the ship with Lex and Lois, Clark found his kryptonian cousin Kara who had been in suspended animation for eighteen years, Clark decided to help her to adapt to life on earth. He let Kara stay with him at the farm, but when he went to ask Dr. Swann about her, Swann told him that while he trusts Kara, her father Zor-El could have a hidden agenda in sending her here. Clark then assists Kara in retrieving her ship from Victoria Hardwick with Patricia and Lex before hiding it in the cellar. Smallville: Wayne Asylum Clark met up with Lana at her and Chloe's house and also met Adam Knight, secretly Bruce Wayne. Delete Clark arrived at the Talon where Adam was staying to introduce Adam to Pete. He also introduced Adam to Lex. Later, Clark debuffed Chloe's theory that Adam Knight was Bruce Wayne due to how far fetched it was. He also gave Adam some produce courtesy of Martha Kent and talked to him about how it was pointless to wonder what might have been. Hereafter Clark later met a Meta-Human named Jordan Cross who could see people's futures with a touch. He later saw Adam storm off after Chloe hounded him about her theory, but Clark went to see if he was okay, finding out that Adam was indeed Bruce Wayne. He also comforted Bruce about how he wanted to kill Joe Chill by pointing out that he knew what he almost did was wrong and wants to change it. Clark later saved Coach Altman from a speeding car which Jordan witnessed and explained his powers to him. At Bruce's apartment, Clark went to Bruce and trusted him with his secret since Bruce trusted him with his. He also learned that the Meteor Shower and the murder of the Waynes occurred on the same day. Clark then invited Bruce to the Kent Farm for dinner, where he and Bruce both learned that Martha Kent and Martha Wayne were friends in high school. Velocity After Clark's dad suffered a heart attack and was recovering, thanks to financial aid from Lex, Clark was explaining to Bruce and Chloe when Pete and his new friend Jason Dante sped past them, speed racing. Clark then learns that Pete's parents are divorcing. Clark also assured Bruce that he didn't mind Bruce going on a date with Lana. Clark then speeds Pete to the hospital when he gets beaten up. Later, while hanging out with Bruce on the farm, Chloe arrives and explains that the car that hit Pete was licensed to Jason Dante. After talking to Pete about it, Clark and Bruce go to Sheriff Adams to explain, and Clark uses his super hearing to figure out that Dante has a mole in the department, which leads to Clark and Bruce arriving and making a citizen's arrest. Obsession After the Alicia incident, Clark admits his abilities to Chloe since she was doing so well keeping Bruce's secret. He also explains how he's an alien from Krypton. Clark and Chloe then begin a relationship with each other. Resurrection Clark hears from his parents about how Chad North approached them, asking about Bruce. Clark goes to Bruce and asks who Chad North is. He then learns that Chad North is actually named Kyodai Ken, and he was a rival of Bruce's in Tokyo, having fallen off a cliff during a fight. Clark then admits his relationship with Chloe to Lana. He also begins working with Chloe to figure out how Kyodai Ken survived the fall. Crisis Clark was playing chess with Bruce, talking about Bruce's surrogate father/butler, Alfred. Clark then says his friendship with Chloe is going great, though he's worried about their friendship, admitting it's better than worrying about what might have been. He then asks how Bruce and Lana's relationship is going before Bruce gets a call from Kyodai, telling him to come to LexCorp's Level Three. Clark then went to Level Three with Bruce, discovering that Kyodai was revived by Lionel, using something called the Lazarus Serum. When Bruce is flung off the rail by Kyodai, Clark grabs on, but doesn't pull him up before Kyodai falls off. Clark then asks Lex if he knows how Lionel did what he did, with Lex saying he doesn't. Clark then agrees with Bruce that they hope they meet up again when Bruce leaves, joking that they may start up a club. Sacred Clark is later asked by Dr. Swann to get the Stone of Air. Clark agrees and also asks if Dr. Swann misses his ability to walk, which Dr. Swann admits that he did. Clark then brought Dr. Swann to the Farm to explain to the Kents. Clark then went to Swann's plane to head off, and find the Stone, asking his dad to go easy on Dr. Swann. Clark went to China to obtain the Crystal of Air, meeting Bruce, Lana, Lois, and Jason there. Following an encounter with Isobel, Clark got the stone with aid from Bruce. He returns with the Stone and talks to Dr. Swann about Lara and how they had trouble having a child, making it harder to send him away. Clark then invited Dr. Swann to dinner and said farewell to him after he left. Smallville: Luthor Pilot Clark was accidentally hit by Lex Luthor's car, causing them to fall into a river. He was unharmed and swam to the bottom of the river to save Lex and his sister, Tess, from drowning. Although Clark told Lex and Tess that the car did not hit him, rather he saw his car fall and jumped in to save them, Tess always had his suspicions. Lex tried to reward Clark with a new truck, but Jonathan refused it. Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 1 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 10 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 11 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 12 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 13 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 14 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 15 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 16 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 17 Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 5 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 6 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 7 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 8 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Volume 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Kents